


The Perfect Name

by daringlybelieving



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/pseuds/daringlybelieving





	The Perfect Name

“Sugar?”

“No.”

“Honey?”

“Ugh, no.”

“Sweetie-pie?”

“No.”

“Doll?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Dear?”

“Good god you sound like my father.”

“Lampchop?”

“If you suggest one more food name I’m going to feed you to a walker.”

“Pookie? Smoochie?”

“Whatever you say, _snookums_.”

“Okay, those are ridiculous.”

“Aha.”

“Sugar Mama?”

“Do you _want_ me to shoot you?”

“You’d never shoot me.”

“Not intentionally, _Officer_.”

“You are so hard to please, darlin’.”


End file.
